Soaked
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Kevin was so mean to me...


**A/N: So while I was away, I had a sudden burst of Kevlie inspiration. If you don't like it, don't read it. Flame all you want, I have friends who will eat them. I like the pairing, you don't have to. Julie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ben 10. But I'm willing to try to buy it… After I kidnap MOA…**

* * *

**_Soaked_**

I was making my way into the garage through some especially pounding rain, the smell of grease and oil welcoming me. I hadn't visited in a long time. Kevin and I were still together after all the crap we'd been through with Ben and Gwen leaving Bellwood for separate reasons entirely. It had just been a while since we'd had time alone with each other. I had school, tennis tournaments, everything else...

My jacket and my skirt and my shoes were absolutely drenched from walking through the puddles to get to the garage. My socks were even saturated from the rainwater that didn't seem to want to cease from falling from the stormy grey clouds that hung over our small town. Even my hair was soaked. It was just ridiculous how wet I could get from a few minutes of walking.

I leaned against the garage's open side door with my shoulder supporting me against the frame of the doorway. The clang of tools floated to me, sounding more like music than the mindless banging that anyone else would hear from the crashing of tools from Kevin's garage. Any metallic slams always reminded me of the garage or Kevin. I usually associated him with metal just because garages usually have a lot of metal and Kevin likes the garage more than almost anything else. Plus, whenever he uses his powers, he usually absorbs metal. It all just kind of fits together in a weird, connecting way.

There was the quiet sound of him rolling out from beneath the undercarriage of his beloved 1963 Chevy Camaro. He kept fixing it up every single stinking day. And now I understood why Gwen was always so angry with him back when they were still dating. It was frustrating when he loved a piece of metal more than a living being. But somewhat understandable from certain viewpoints. I could look into the glass and know that he wanted something that would always be there. The car would always be there when I couldn't be.

"Jules?" he asked. His voice wasn't shocked or surprised, just questioning. It sounded like he was questioning if it was really me or not. His obsidian eyes found me, his brows knitting together. Then a soft smile played across his roguish features, making my heart thud faster from its place inside my ribcage. "I thought you had tennis."

"And I thought there wasn't going to be rain in the forecast." I dragged myself in and threw my bag down on the tool chest off to one side where I usually put it. It was just as sopping wet as I was. "Life doesn't always stay static, Kev." I made my way over to the couch, thoroughly drenched in the water from the heavens. I sank into the warm cloth and let it envelop me like the embrace of an old friend. It was such a comfort to just be able to crash in the garage after a long day at the courts or a long day anywhere, for that matter.

He smirked and made his way to the backroom quietly before returning with a towel in hand as if he had prepared for pretty much anything life threw his way. "You're preachin' to the choir, babe." He dropped the towel right on my head, plunging me into a world of blackness. I heard his faint chuckling as he crashed onto the couch right next to me, an arm stretching across my shoulders.

I punched him, figuring I could hit him without being able to see where he was. I failed miserably and just ended up toppling into his lap, pretty much just stretched across his thighs.

Kevin just laughed at me, pulling the towel off my head so I could stare up at his smiling face and into those twinkling obsidian orbs that glittered with the amusement of watching me pull off an epic fail. They were rare and he liked watching me fail. He always mentioned how he liked the way my cheeks turned all red when I was embarrassed by something. Roguish charm or moronic, I couldn't decide…

I snatched the towel from his hands and began to attempt to dry my ebony locks before I got pneumonia or something crazy like that. "Kevin, you're so mean to me." I ducked my head and ran the towel over my dripping hair.

"I know," he said, putting his hand on the towel and helping me out by rubbing my head. It felt good. "Being mean to the people I love is kind of my job, Jules."

I tried to hit him again, but was still blinded by the towel that covered my head. So once more, I toppled into his lap. And I pulled the towel from over my face so I was once more staring into his dark pools of murky, muddy brown. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips and he stared down at me for a long moment before leaning in.

When our lips met, I swear, fireworks went off in my head. Electricity surged through my veins and I wanted to just kiss him even harder to show him how I really felt for him. I felt his arms curl around my body, holding me like a doll in his strong, warm arms. I let my fingers tangle themselves into his gorgeous black hair, the color of a raven's wing that glistened like shimmering onyx under bright sunlight.

He was gentle with me, as tender as ever. He could be mean whenever he wanted, but it was moments like these that I cherished. As long as I was with Kevin, nothing could ever go wrong. Nothing could ever bring me down.

His lips worked against mine, kneading at my own mouth as his tongue begged for an entrance. I complied and he was all over me in a matter of seconds. Kevin was exploring every darkened cavern and I was fending him off unsuccessfully. He was too strong, too dominant. So I surrendered. And he just kept working me like a professional. This was what I lived for. Our love.

Quietly, I maneuvered so that I was sitting in his lap, our lips never parting the whole time. He was so incredible...

Kevin toyed with the zipper on my jacket, his other hand in the small of my back and fitting there perfectly like the final piece of a puzzle. My eyes closed and I curled into his body a little bit more, my mind melting at his touch. He was too amazing... Too amazing for me...

"Julie," he whispered, mouth moving from mine to my neck and up to my ear and to my neck again. "Jules..."

I bit my lip to resist letting loose a moan of pleasure. He was driving my senses insane. I was about to hit the brink, to let him have all of me. I was about to give in to everything. He was so gorgeous with those brilliantly chiseled abs and those eyes of smoldering lava rocks and that smile that always made my heart just flip-flop in my chest. Kevin was what I wanted. I would want Kevin for an eternity now. Forever and always.

He had to break it off because I was so unwilling to do so. His massive, calloused hand tossed the towel back over my head, hiding his face from my vision and blinding me in a flurry of white fabric. "You're still soaked, Jules," he snickered, rubbing my head to dry me off more from the pounding rain that still hadn't ceased to thunder on the rooftop above us.

Kevin was so mean to me...

* * *

**A/N: I still find them so freaking adorable. Please review and thank you for reading!**

**~Sky**


End file.
